The subject invention is directed to the art of headlamp adjusting systems and, more particularly, to a headlamp adjusting system using bevel gears enclosed in a hinged, folding housing.
Mechanisms and systems for vertical and horizontal adjustment of seal beam type automobile headlamps have previously been provided. Generally, such systems provided for individual lamp adjustment via independent adjusting screws by driving such screws with a suitable tool. Occasionally, the adjusting screws were difficult to access or first required time consuming removal of certain components of the headlamp assembly. Sometimes problems were encountered because the adjusting screws had became corroded or otherwise rusted and/or coated with road grime, rendering the adjustment procedure inordinately time consuming and difficult, or necessitating removal and replacement of a number of parts.
Some mechanisms are known which employ a bevel gear arrangement to adjust a headlamp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,435, for example, discloses a bevel gear headlamp adjustment system. However, the bevel gear system is enclosed in an intricately molded, non-hinged housing which is complicated and difficult to assemble. Furthermore, the mechanism is partially constructed of metal and is therefore susceptible to corrosion. In addition, the rotation of the adjustment shaft is prevented via a non-rotatable ball-in-socket arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,945 discloses a bevel gear adjustment system including a housing of which one part is formed of plastic. However, this patent fails to teach an easily assembled hinged housing comprised fully of plastic. In addition, the assembly requires the typical step in the art of attaching the adjustment member to the headlamp to prevent rotation of the adjustment member coincidentally with rotation of the adjustment bevel gear.
Accordingly, there is a need for a completely plastic and long lived adjustment device. Furthermore, it is desirable to have a simplified adjustment device which is easily assembled and installed.